User talk:ScottyBlue
Unfortunately it's hard to say yet... I've just started reading the story. You think I should update ALNM again? I have the next update all typed and ready to go. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok thanks! I'll get to it...Can you vote on my ALNM poll? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I just made it... It should be under the Chapter 24 heading. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I hope this isn't an annoying question, but can you comment on my last update? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Never mind, sorry. I saw you already did now XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Scotty? I need some writing help right now... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, I've adopted another abandoned fanfiction on the Redwall Fanfiction wiki, it's called Eons. I won't be adding to it until I finish ALNM though...Can you read it and give me some advice on what I should improve? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel if you want, I can link you! Hey scotty. Saw your comment on Chapter 25 of ALNM...What does thrown for a loop mean? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh ok! Thanks for clarifying that. What threw you off guard then? XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: Sorry if I was unclear with anything in the update ahh ok! :) Thanks for the compliment, Scotty! I might update soon...Slight case of writer's block D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! How are you? There's an FF idea that's not getting out of my head right now XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I seriously need help with ALNM right now.... Can you help me? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm one update away from writing the final battle of ALNM, and the beginning of the climax, and Houston I have a problem: HOW DOES THE FINAL BATTLE START??? I know it takes place right outside Nexus's palace. That's all. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Scotty! And comment on the update too ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Nexus and Vilaya will die, as will all the Bloodfangs and the remaining Monitors. Everyone in the SRAVAN will surivve with a moderate amount of wounded. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a ton for the idea and the suggestion (Now that I look at it, the SRAVAN are definitely going to lose a score of creatures) But all I wanted was a suggestion on how the battle would start, lol. The plot is all planned, so I don't think I'll have room left for all that but still, thanks a ton anyway! Also... Would it make sense for both sides to ambush each other at the same time? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Completely fine, no one's perfect...Any ideas on what triggers the start of the final battle? My brain flat out refuses to let me work with the ambush concept XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That would work but....Do you have any other NON ambush ideas besides that, just to be on the safe side? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks, Scotty! I'll examine your ideas for now, and I'll let you know if any of them work or not.... Also, how did you make the font color on the box in your battle page white??? I've been trying to do that to make mine easier to read, but IDK how Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi scotty! I have some great news to share with you... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK ON ALNM!!!!!! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yep! :D Soon I'll be back to my typical rapid-fire pace ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Scotty.... I've been having problems on RW lately :( a certain user is beginning to get on my nerves.... (aside from TBT) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It's nothing too serious...The user I mentioned is named Amesco -_- Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, Amesco has always seemed a bit odd to me....Also he spammed on one of my FF's, I believe. Oh! And I'm glad you liked the update!!1 the next one will be about...... THE FINAL BATTLE! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'll be looking forward to seeing your final battle ^_^ Also...What do you think of the way I portrayed the society and life of the vermin families in ALNM, such as the Skeltons? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel so it DID seem more human than animal??? Guess I'll have to rewrite.... *headdesks* Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok :) so what DID you like about it then? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh, yes! I myself adored that scene because it was so deliciously evil >:D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THE CLIMAX!!!1 Hey, Scotty. I have some bad news :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, I've been trying to update ALNM all day today but it's like my brain just isn't working. the main reason why I'm not writing though... Is because I'm terrified that the next time I try it'll be a total failure and a rushed train wreck. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the advice, Scotty. You're very wise :) Also...I was watching a movie last night that reminded me of ALNM in a really funny way! Want me to explain? XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel